Inazuma Eleven XY -Soccer Team , The Adventure Of Ash And Serena
by Trainer Froste
Summary: Inazuma Eleven XY Fanfic Amourshipping Al Estilo De Futbol Soccer . Cuenta La Historia De Estos Compañeros En El Renacimiento Del Club De Futbol Soccer De La Academia Pegaso De Pueblo Paleta En La Region Kanto ; " El Relampago Pegaso". Se Veran Expuestos A Descubrir Los Misteriosos Planes De La Asociacion Juvenil De Soccer , En El Campo De Juego Del TFK El Reto Apenas Comienza.
1. El Primer Dia De Clase

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon E Inazuma Eleven Junto A Sus Personajes , Son Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Creadores, La Siguiente Historia Solo Busca Entretener .  
*****Es Recomendable Que Mientras Lea Los Dialogos y/o Conversaciones , Use Las Voces Latinas De Los Personajes, Son Las Que Mas Se Adaptan Al Escrito.

**Inazuma Eleven XY -Soccer Team , The Adventure Of Ash And Serena **

**Capitulo Primero - El Primer Día De Clase **

Era Una Hermosa Mañana De Verano , De El Mes De Febrero , Cuando Un Jovencito De 12 Años De Edad , Cabello Oscuro , Bastante Liso , Moreno Y De Estatura Baja . Se Encontraba Levantándose De Su Cama Tras Haber Sonado El Reloj Despertador , Que Se Encontraba A La Derecha De Su Cama En Una Mesa De Noche . Se Le Veía Bastante Animado , El Chico Había Llevado Esperando Este Día , Por Bastante Tiempo , Después De Graduarse De Primaria , El Año Pasado . Exactamente Hace 4 Meses . Pero El Día Por Fin Llego , Hoy 2 De Febrero Del Año 2015 , Tendría Su Primer Día En Una Escuela Secundaria , Conocida Como Academia Pegaso . Situada En Pueblo Paleta De La Región De Kanto. El Instituto Lleva Un Poco De Reconocimiento , Se Dice Que Han Salido Los Mejores Estudiantes De Matemáticas , Y Caligrafía , En Sí , Era Una Escuela Bastante Buena A Nivel Académico , Pero Cuando Hablamos De Deporte , En Ese Aspecto Se Lleva Una Mala Reputación . Continuando Con La Narración Del Presente ; El Jovencito De Cabello Negro , Con Apuros , Se Dio Una Ducha Para Inmediatamente Arreglarse , Se Coloco Su Uniforme El Cual Constaba De Un Pantalón Serio De Color Azul Oscuro , Camisa Elegante Larga De Color Blanco , La Cual Llevaba El Escudo Respectivo De La Institución Y Unos Zapatos Marrones Oscuros.

Habiendo Terminado De Vestir , El Estudiante Bajo Las Escaleras Para Dirigirse A La Mesa A Desayunar , Su Madre La Señora Delia De Ketchum , Una Mujer De Estatura Alta Cabello Castaño Oscuro , Piel Blanca Y De Amable Personalidad . Le Tenia Preparado Unos Panqueques Con Caserola Y Para Acompañar Un Vaso De Chocolate Caliente .

La Señora Despues De Dar Los Buenoa Dias , Se Sentó Junto A Su Hijo Mientras El Se Encontraba Desayunando.

-Cariño , Te Veo Muy Animado El Día De Hoy ((Realiza Un Gesto De Felicidad )) , Me Encanta Que Te Tomes Bastante Enserio Tus Estudios . - Exclama La Señora Ketchum .

\- ((Glug - Glug)) , Mamá , Es Que Estoy Seguro De Que Hoy Tendré Un Día Alucinante , Cielos, Había Esperado Tantísimo Este Día . Por Fin Podre Jugar Al Fútbol Juvenil (( Realiza Un Gesto De Alegría , Levantando Su Puño Derecho)) . Reponde Con Gran Emoción El Joven De Cabello Oscuro.

\- Que ? , Que Me Estas Diciendo? , Jovencito , Pero Es Que Todavía No Se Te Ha Quitado Esa Idea De La Cabeza ? (( La Señora Se Coloca De Pie Y Se Dirige Hacia La Cocina Dándole La Espalda A Su Hijo)) , Sabes , Que No Me Gusta En Absoluto Ese Deporte , Ash Ketchum - Negativamente Comenta Su Madre.

\- Pe , Pero , Mama ... - Exclama Ash .

\- Ese Deporte Terminara , Apartándote De Mi Lado , De El Lado De Tu Familia ,

((Se Coloca Triste )) , Igual Que Lo Hizo Con Tu Padre . - Afirma La Señora Delia .

-Que ? , Espera Mama , Dime Que Fue Lo Que Sucedió Con Mi Padre ? , Cuentame , Papa Aun Esta Con Vida ? , En Donde Se Encuentra ? Cuando Podre Verlo De Nuevo ? Por Favor Respóndeme . - Preocupado Interroga Su Hijo .

-Ash Ketchum , Olvida Lo Que Te Dije , Recuerda Que ...

Tu Padre , Falleció Hace Mucho Tiempo A Causa De Una Grave Enfermedad , Esto , Ya Lo Habíamos Hablado Antes. (( La Señora Se Acerca A Su Hijo Y Le Da Un Beso En Su Cabeza )) , Que Dios Te Bendiga Hijo , Que Tengas Un Buen Día En La Escuela (( Dichas Esas Palabras Se Retira , Ignorando Todas Las Preguntas De El Joven )) .

-Mamá ...! , (( El Chico Se Coloca De Bajo Animo )) , Ojala , Fuera Podido Conocer A Mi Padre , Es Mas Ojala Estuviera Aquí ... , Pero , Yo Se , Que Me Estas Cuidando , A Mi Y A Mi Madre Desde Allá Arriba, Al Lado De El Mas Grande (( Mira Al Techo Y Se Coloca Su Mano Derecha En El Corazón )) , Padre , Yo ... , Cumpliré Tu Sueño , El De Llegar A Ser Un Gran Delantero , En El Campo . El Mejor Futbolista De Todo El Mundo . -Confiado De Sí , Terminadas Esas Palabras , El Joven Ash Se Marcho Para La Secundaria .

Cerro La Puerta De Su Casa Y Empezó A Correr Bastante Rápido De La Emoción , Pensando , En Jugar Al Futbol Y En El Equipo Que Lo Esperaba , Iba Realmente Entretenido En Sus Pensamientos Que Justamente Llegando A La Entrada De La Academia , El Chico Se Estrello Con Algo/Alguien , "Taz" y El Fuerte Estruendo , Que Casi Lo Lleva Al Piso , Hizo Que Volviera A El Mundo Real :

-Ouch , Cielos Con Que Me He Estrellado? –Se Preguntaba El Joven De Cabello Oscuro , Quien , Volteo La Cabeza Para Fijarse , Y Se Quedo Tímidamente Sorprendido . , Era Una Jovencita De Cabello Castaño Claro , La Que Estaba Recogiendo Unos Papeles Tirados , Gracias A Su Culpa . Apenado , De Lo Que Había Causado , Lo Menos Que Pudo Hacer Fue Acercarse Para Ayudarle A Recoger , Pidiendo Infinitas Disculpas

-Oye! , Esto…. , Enserio Te Pido Unas Sinceras Disculpas ((Le Ayudo A Recoger Parte Del Papeleo)) No He Tenido Los Ojos Bien Abiertos , Te He Golpeado Fuerte ? ; ((Organizo Los Papeles )) , Toma!

Cuando El Joven Levanta Su Cabeza Para Pasarle Todos Los Documentos , Logra Ver El Rostro De La Chica , Inesperadamente Viéndola Fijamente A Los Ojos . Y Se Sorprende . –Ella Era Una Joven De Ojos Azules Sumamente Claros , Que Usaba Lentes .Y Llevaba El Uniforme De La Academia ; Una Falda De Cuadros De Color Azul Oscuro, Junta Con Una Camisa Blanca , De Manga Corta , Que En Sus Extremos Era Azul, El Mismo De Su Falda , Igual Que El Cuello , y También Un Corbatín , Ajustado Ciertamente Parecido A Un Moño , Color Rojo .

-Tranquilo No Pasa Nada , Creo Que En Cierta Parte , Un Poco Ha Sido Mi Culpa , Sabes , También Estaba Pensando En Algo ((Nota Que El Joven Se Le Queda Mirando Extraño )) ; Ehh ? , Que ? , Que Pasa ? Me Veo Mal? , Tengo Algo En El Rostro? . –Responde La Chica.

Tras Escuchar Esas Palabras El Azabache Retorna ,Al Parecer Había Estado Pensando En Tonterías .

\- Ajj , Lo Siento Es Que Me He Quedado Pensando Un Momento En Como Sera Mi Primer Día En Ese Colegio .

-Este, Que ? - Se Interroga La Jovemcita .

-Bueno , Creo Que Llegare Tarde A Clase , Nos Vemos! ((Sonrie)) – Se Despide Cordialmente El Joven Ketchum Y Se Adentra , Corriendo Nuevamente , En La Institución. La Chica Se Queda Un Momento Observándolo:

-Que Chico Mas Extraño , Y Distraido Ha Sido Ese ? -Se Dice A Si Misma.

El Jovencito , Por Fin Dentro De La Academia Pegaso , Se Da Cuenta De Que Es Muy Increible , La Institucion , Consta De Un Edificio Principal Que Es Donde , Se Encuentran Los Salones De Clase , La Sala Del Director , La De Maestros , El Salón De Informática , Entre Otras Aulas Bastante Comunes Que Puede Tener Una Escuela ; A Sus Alrededores , Se Encuentran , Los Cuartos Respectvos A Los Diferentes Clubes , De Deporte Y Una Cafeteria , El Centro Es Un Lugar Adornado Con Plantas , Y Dos Banderas O Simbolos Patrios , La De La Region De Kanto , Y La De La Institucion.

Prontamente Se Ocupo El Salón Especial Para Eventos , Lugar En El Cual Se Llevo A Cabo , La Ceremonia De Apertura De El Nuevo Año Estudiantil, Donde Se Hablaron Temas Importantes , Como La Presidencia Escolar , Unas Reglas Nuevas Y Las Mas Importantes De Vuestro Manual De Convivencia Estudiantil , El Discurso De La Señora Directora Una Oración Para Comenzar Con Buenos Deseos Este Año , Y Por Ultimo , El Despacho De Sus Estudiantes Para Sus Respectivos Salones De Clase. Como Era De Esperarse Debido A Su Bajo Rating , No Se Menciono Nada Relacionado Al Deporte.

La Reunión Se Tardo Un Aproximado De Tres Horas , Después Todos Iniciaron Sus Clases . Pasadas Por Fin Las Seis Horas Que Componen La Jornada , Sonó El Timbre De Despacho El Joven Ash Ketchum Llevaba Nuevamente Bastante Prisa , Estaba Decidido A Buscar El Club De Fútbol Para Inscribirse , Así Que Le Pregunto A Uno De Sus Compañeros , Que Conocía Mejor El Lugar . Era Un Joven De Cabello Marrón , Estatura Baja , Y De Personalidad Bastante Amable

\- Disculpa - Inicia La Conversación , El Chico

\- Cuentame Necesitas Algo? - Preguntó Su Compañero.

\- Por Casualidad Sabes , En Donde Se Encuentra El Club De Fútbol Soccer ? Le He Estado Buscando Antes , Pero No He Logrado Encontrarlo . - Exclama El Chico De Cabello Oscuro .

En Ese Entonces El Chico De Cabello Marrón Mira Hacia El Otro Lado , Para Responder Con Un Tono Bastante Serio Y Frío .

\- Te Pasa Algo ? Es Que Tu Tampoco Sabes En Donde Se Encuentra El Club ? - Interrogo Con Dudas Ash .

\- Mira , Lamento Tener Que Decirte Esto , Pero En Este Instituto Ya No Hay Club De Fútbol - Responde Su Compañero

En Ese Instante El Joven De Cabello Oscuro Se Molesta Un Poco Para Preguntarle :

\- Que ? , Como Que No Hay Club De Fútbol ? Si Apenas El Año Pasado , Participaron En El Torneo De Soccer Kanto .

\- Es Cierto Lo Que Dices , Pero El Equipo De La Academia Perdió , Tan Solo En El Tercer Partido De La Fase Nacional , ((Cierra Los Ojos Con Un Poco De Enojo )) , Mira , La Verdad Es Que Yo También Me Acabo De Llevar Esa Sorpresa , Me Translade De Primaria Para Iniciar La Secundaria , En Esta Academia , Y Aparece Esta Noticia , Por Lo Menos El Campo De Fútbol Todavía Esta En Pie , Pero Supongo Que No Tardaran En Destruirlo . - Comenta Seriamente El De Cabello Marrón

\- Demonios , Ugggggh' , Y Yo Que Tenia Tanta Ilusion De Jugar El Fútbol Juvenil , ((Se Enoja )) Tenemos Que Hacer Algo , Estoy Seguro De Que Podemos Traer Devuelta El Fútbol , A Como Era Antes . - Exclama El De Cabello Oscuro .

El Compañero De Clase Se Aleja Hasta La Puerta .

\- De Verdad Crees Eso ? , Que Confianza Tienes ((Sonríe )) , Por Cierto , Me Llamo Richi . Nos Vemos ! . - Tras Despedirse El Joven De Cabello Marrón Se Marcha .

Siendo El Ultimo En El Salón De Clase , Ash Ketchum , Medita Un Momento Todo Lo Que Le Dijo Su Compañero Richi.

\- Tengo , Que Recuperar El Fútbol - Se Dice A Si Mismo

\- Ya Se ! , Iré A Hablar Con El Profesor De Educación Física .

Repidamente , Ketchum Tomo Su Bolso , Y Empezó A Hechar Carrera , Hasta La Sala De Profesores , Para Llegar Antes De Que Se Fuera El Maestro En , Ese Entonces , En Uno De Los Pasillos , Se Encontraba Caminanlo , La Chica De Cabello Castaño Claro De Antes , Quien De Repente Observa A Ash Corriendo Por El Otro Pasillo

\- Ehh ? , El No Es ? - Se Interroga La Joven .

Mientras Se Encontraba Corriendo , El Joven De Cabello Oscuro , Escucha Una Voz Que Le Llama .

\- Oyeee , Esperad , Por Que Estáis Corriendo ?- Grita La De Cabello Castaño.

En Ese Entonces Ketchum Se Detiene .

\- Hala ! , Pero Si Eres Tu ..! - Exclama El Joven .

La Jovencita Logra Alcanzarlo Alfin .

\- Hola , Se Podría Saber Por Que Llevas Tanta Prisa ? Ya Terminaron Las Clases , Pero , Por Aquí No Es La Salida - Interroga La Chica.

\- Bueno Es Que , Yo...- Estaba Respondiendo Ash , Cuando Es Interrumpido .

\- Cielos , Pero Que Acabo De Decir , Esperad , No Quiero Que Pienses Que Soy Una Entrometida Ni Nada Menos , Este... Bueno , Yo ... ((Se Cubre Un Poco El Rostro Con Su Cabello )) ,Mejor , Ya Me Voy, Vale - Afirma Con Timidez La Chica .

Cuando La Jovencita Se Estaba Marchando , El Chico De Cabello Oscuro Le Detiene .

\- Espera , Que No Te He Respuesto Aun Esa Pregunta , Venga! , Que No Es Nada Secreto O Que No Se Pueda Contar .

La Joven Se Voltea Para Decir :

-Pe , Pero , No Es Necesario .

\- La Verdad , Es Que Me Dirigía Hacia La Sala De Profesores - Responde Ash . - La Sala De Profesores ? - Interroga La Chica.

-Exacto , Necesito Hablar Con El Profesor De Educación Física , Por Que Aun No Puedo Imaginarme , Que Haigan Cerrado El Club De Fútbol , Este Año , Justamente Cuando Entro Alfin A La Secundaria , Es Que ... , Yo Quiero Jugar Al Fútbol ((Coloca Un Acento Triste)) , Lleve Años Esperando Este Momento , No Sabes Cuanto . - Responde El Joven De Cabello Oscuro.

-Así , Que Te Agrada El Fútbol Igual Que A Mi ... ((Se Intimida )) , Ahiiiiii! , Esto... Olvida Lo Que Dije . - Afirma La Joven .

\- Que ? , A Ti También Te Gusta El Fútbol ?- Pregunta Ash .

\- Bueno ... Si . - Responde La Chica.

\- Es , Genial No Lo Crees ? - Interroga Ketchum

\- , Ehh? ... Si - Responde La Joven .

Ash Le Brinda Su Mano Derecha .

\- Me Llamó Ash Ketchum Y Soy De Aquí De Pueblo Paleta , Tu Como Te Llamas ? - Dice Ash

\- Serena , (( Nerviosa , Le Brinda Su Mano )) , Serena Aivon , Pero Se Escribe Yvonne .- Afirma Serena.

\- Serena Aivon *Yvonne* Un Gusto . Ahora, Tengo Que Irme Para La Sala De Docentes - Afirma Ketchum .

\- Quieres Que Te Acompañe ? No Llevo Ninguna Prisa - Opina La Señorita Yvonne.

\- Pues , Si No Llevas Ninguna Prisa ? , Vale ! Recuperáremos El Fútbol !

\- Siiii ! - Comenta Serena .

Y Así Los Jóvenes , Ash Ketchum Y Serena Yvonne Siguieron Corriendo , Con Rumbo Hacia La Sala De Maestros , Para Poder Hablar Con El Docente De Educación Física , Y Poder Realizarle Muchas Preguntas , Entre Esas , Averiguar Por Que Decidieron Cerrar El Club De Fútbol Soccer , Se Puede Realmente Hacer Algo Para Que Este , Vuelva A La Normalidad ? .

El Primer Día De Ash En La Academia Pegaso Comienza Con Una Noticia Que No Se Esperaba , Por Parte De Richi Un Joven De Su Misma Clase Quien Le Contó , Ahora Intentara Resolver Este Gran Problema , Pero

Podrá Hacerlo ?

Continuara ...

Gracias Por Leer Mi Historia , Capitulo Siguiente Ya Disponible :D ! Atentamente. Trainer_Froste


	2. Traigamos Devuelta El Fútbol Soccer

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon E Inazuma Eleven Junto A Sus Personajes , Son Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Creadores, La Siguiente Historia Solo Busca Entretener .  
*Es Recomendable Que Mientras Lea Los Dialogos y/o Conversaciones , Use Las Voces Latinas De Los Personajes, Son Las Que Mas Se Adaptan Al Escrito

**Inazuma Eleven XY –Soccer Team, The Adventure Of Ash And Serena**

**Capitulo Segundo - Traigamos Devuelta El Fútbol Soccer ! . Primera Parte. **

El Joven Ash Ketchum De Pueblo Paleta , Habia Llevado Su Primer Día En La Academia Pegaso , En El Cual Conoció A Una Jovencita Muy Particular , Ella Se Llama Serena Yvonne , Al Finalizar La Extensa Jornada De Clase , Ash , Se Entero De Algo Que No Pudo Creer , Una Noticia Que Nunca Espero Escuchar , De Parte De Su Compañero De Clase Richi , En El Instituto Ya No Había Club De Fútbol , Ahora Mismo , El Joven De Cabello Oscuro Junto A La Señorita Yvonne , Se Dirigen Hacia La Sala De Maestros De La Institución , Para Poder Hablar Con El Docente De Educación Física , Ex Entrenador Del Antiguo Equipo , Y Realizarle Unas Preguntas , Pero ? , Obtendrá El Joven Ketchum Todas Las Respuestas Que Necesita , O Aun Mayor , Convencer A El Maestro De Retomar La Idea Y Cear El Club De Futbol De Aquella Academia ?.

Presente...

Tras Recorrer Varios Pasillos De La Institucion , Los Jóvenes Estudiantes , Por Fin Lograron Llegar A El Cuarto Donde Se Situaban Todos Los Docentes , De Las Diferentes Áreas , Que Estaba Situado En El Segundo Piso Del Edificio Era Un Salón Bastante Elegante , En El Cual Se Encontraban Bastantes Mesas Finas , Sillas Y Unos Casilleros Los Cuales Se Aseguraban Con Una Contraseña Numérica .

Serena Y Ash , Estaban En El Exterior De El Salón .

-Bueno , Aquí Es La Sala De Maestros Ash , Vamos , Entremos - Comenta La Señorita De Cabello Claro .

\- E , Es , Espera , Yvonne ! - Responde El Joven De Cabello Oscuro , Con Un Toque De Nervios .

\- Hum ? Que Pasa Ash ? , Te Noto Algo Nervioso ,Oye , Por Que Me Llamas Yvonne ? ((La Chica Sonríe Y Se Coloca La Mano Derecha En Su Boca)) , Sabes, Eres La Primera Persona Que Me Llama Así A Parte De Los Profesores , Esto.. Y Ahora Que Lo Pienso No Es Que Tenga Muchos Amigos , ((Realiza Un Gesto De Felicidad)) Puedes Llamarme Serena . -Dice La Jovencita .

\- Es Que ..? Ahí , Jejejejeje ((Sonríe Tontamente)) - Resalta Ash.

\- No Me Digas Que ... Te Da Pena De Entrar A La Sala De Docentes ! , Bueno La Verdad Nunca He Entrado Tampoco , Haces Que Me Coloque Nerviosa , No Creo Que Sea Tan Malo - Exclama Serena .

-Bueno , A Decir Verdad , No Estoy Acostumbrado Por Que Es El Primer Día Que Llevo En Esta Institución .

En Ese Entonces , Mientras Los Chicos Discutían , De El Cuarto , Salio El Docente De Educación Física , Quien Parecía Ya Dirigirse Para Su Casa , Y Era Lo Mas Logico , Ya Que Todas Las Clases Habían Terminado ; De Repente Ash , Lo Ve , :

-Mirad Es El Profesor ! - Exclama.

Serena Voltea Para Mirar Y Opina :

-Es Cierto !

El Chico De Cabello Oscuro Le Dice A Su Compañera Que Lo Sigan Hasta , Alcanzarlo , Y Los Dos Chicos , Comienzan A Correr Persiguiendolo

Hasta Que En Poco Tiempo , Muy Cerca De La Sala De Informática , Estos Logran Alcanzarlo Y Le Llaman .

Entonces El Maestro , Al Escuchar Los Fuertes Gritos Se Detiene Un Segundo E Interroga -Quien Me Ha Llamado ?

Hecha Un Vistazo Hacia Atrás Y Mira A Los Chicos , Los Cuales Se Acercan Para Poder Comentarle Las Preguntas

\- Ajj! ((El Joven Se Encontraba Un Poco Agitado )) Este... Profesor , Podemos Hablar Un Momento ? , Se Lo Pido , Por Favor - Decía Seriamente El Chico.

-Llevo Prisa , No Podría Ser Mañana? - Interroga El Docente .

El Señor Se Estaba Marchando Hasta Que Escucha El Grito De La Jovencita Diciéndole :

\- Por Favor , Es Algo Importante !

En Eso , Para De Caminar , Y Seriamente Mira A Los Estudiantes, Pasan Cinco Segundos :

\- Esta Bien , Hablare Con Vosotros , Vamos A El Salón De Clase Que Esta Allí En Frente Nuestro - Seriamente Comenta El Maestro.

Todos Fueron De Inmediato Hacia El Aula , Ya Estando Ahí , El Profesor Le Pide A Los Chicos Que Le Comenten Aquello Importante Que Le Tienen Que Decir .

El Joven Azabache Respetuosamente Le Dirige La Palabra , Haciéndole La Siguiente Pregunta : -Disculpe Señor, Usted Sabe ¿Que Ha Pasado Con El Club De Fútbol Soccer De Este Instituto ? , El Señor Lo Mira Seriamente , Y Le Contesta , De nuevo Con Una Pregunta : ¿Y Tu Para Que Queréis Saber Eso ? , Ash Le Comenta Que El Había Estado Esperando Por Un Largo Tiempo , Llegar A Secundaria, Para Poder Disfrutar Al Fútbol Juvenil, Que Se Realiza En Las Escuelas De Secundaria, Y Que Además Tiene Una Promesa Que Cumplir A Una Persona Muy Importante . Pero El Día De Hoy Se Ha Llevado Una Gran Sorpresa De Lo Que Le Han Contado . Si Se Supone Que Hace Un Año El Equipo Había Llegado Hasta La Fase Nacional Del TFK (Torneo De Fútbol De La Región Kanto) , El Maestro , Sonríe (Finjidamente) .

-Te Sorprenderas, Pero No Tengo Nada Que Ver Con Eso, Nisiquiera La Menor Idea , Por Que No Le Preguntáis Al Director Del Instituto ? , De Seguro El Podra Dar Respuesta A Esa Duda , Ahora Me Tengo Que Retirar , Ya Es Un Poco Tarde . - Responde El Docente .

\- Pe-Pero Señor ...! - Exclama El Azabache

\- Al Menos No Nos Podrías Decir , En Que Tuvo Que Ver El Señor Director ? - Interroga Serena .

Finalizadas Las Palabras De La Señorita El Profesor , Que Ya Se Estaba Marchando Se Retiene Y Mira De Reojo A Los Estudiantes .

\- Por Cierto , Como Te Llamas Joven ? -Interroga.

\- Ash Ketchum ! - Responde El Chico De Cabello Oscuro .

El Licenciado Coloca Una Cara De Sorpresa Tras Escuchar Su Apellido , Y Medita Entre Su Mente .

"- Ketchum , Ese Apellido ? , En Donde Lo He Escuchado Antes ? .

El Docente Se Marcha Dejando A Los Dos Chicos , Solos , Y Sin Respuesta Alguna Para Su Pregunta .

-Rayos , Y Quede Justamente Como Al Principio ! - Exclamaba Ash Con Un Tono De Enojo

\- Ash , No Te Preocupes , Estoy Segura De Que Llegaremos Al Fondo De Este Misterio - Comenta Serena .

Con Esas Palabras , El Azabache Recupera Su Confianza Y Deja De Estar Enojado .

-Tienes Razón , Entonces Se Lo Preguntare Al Director - Con Confianza Exclama El Joven .

\- Sii ! - Rellena , La Chica .

\- Ahora Mismo , Ire Para Allá - Afirma El Chico .

\- Quizá Debamos Buscarlo Mañana , Ya Es Tarde , No Seria Una Sorpresa Que Fuéramos Los Únicos Aquí ! - Opina Yvonne .

((Ash , Realiza El Típico Gesto Japones, De Caerse , Pies Arriba )) .

Así , Los Estudiantes Por Fin Deciden Marcharse De La Institución , E Ir A Sus Casas , Ambos Comparten El Mismo Camino , Hasta Que Llega Una Parte En La Que Se Tienen Que Separar . Durante El Recorrido , Nuestro Amigo Azabache , Se Notaba De Una Actitud Diferente Y Caminaba Seriamente Por Delante De La Jovencita. Mientras Esta Lo Observaba Con Cara De Preocupación .

\- No , Debería Decirle Algo Para Animarlo ? , Quizá Deba , ... Y Si ? Lo Hecho A Perder Mas , Mejor No , Jummmm!

\- Se Decía A Si Misma Serena .

-A-Ash! - Llama A El Joven La Chica .

\- Hm? , Si Que Pasa Serena ? - Pregunta. -Em .. Yo Me Tengo Que Ir Por Acá (( Señala La Calle Derecha , De Una Carrera Que Contiene Dos Caminos ))

\- Oh , Jmm , Entonces Es La Despedida (( Sonríe)) , Adiós Serena, Nos Veremos Mañana , (( Se Rasca La Nariz)) , Gracias Por Acompañarme - Comenta Ash.

\- ((Gesto De Felicidad )) , No Hay De Que , Si Lo He Hecho Con Gusto Eh ! , Y No Te Deprimas ((Ash, Se Sorprende De Que Lo Haya Notado )) , De Seguro , Que Podrás Jugar Al Fútbol ! Con Esa Pasión Que Le Colocas ((Guiñe El Ojo)) , Nos Vemos Mañana - Serena Se Despide Y Camina Para Su Casa .

\- Si, Tiene Mucha Razón , Jugare Al Fútbol Juvenil , Por Todo Este Tiempo Que He Esperado, Y No Me Rendiré Ahora ((Grita A Serena "Muchas Gracias " )) .

La Jovencita A Lo Lejos , Voltea A Mirar .

Y Así Es Como Termina El Primer Día De Escuela Para Este Joven , Y Aunque No Fue Como Realmente Se Lo Imaginaba , Ash , No Pierde Las Esperanzas De Recuperar El Club Del Instituto . Junto A La Nueva Chica Que Ha Conocido , Serena Yvonne , Podrán Llegar Al Fondo De Todo Esto ? .

Horas Después ... En La Casa De Ash...

Era De Noche , Y Bastante Tarde , Cuando El Azabache Miraba Las Estrellas Desde La Ventana De Su Habitación , Su Madre La Señora Delia , Ya Se Había Ido A Dormir .

Ketchum Le Recito A Su Padre , Que Va A Cumplir Lo Que Prometió , De Cualquier Forma ; Contándole Todos Los Sucesos Que Tuvo En Este Día .

-Padre , Yo Cumpliré Tu Sueño , Nuestro Sueño , Te Lo Prometo . Finalizadas Esas Profundas Palabras se Dirigió Hacia Su Cama , Y Se Preparo Para Dormir .

Mientras Tanto, Al Mismo Tiempo En La Casa De Serena Yvonne...

La Jovencita Se Encontraba En Su Dormitorio, Un Poco Alegre, Al Parecer Por Haber Enlazado Una Amistad Con El Azabache. Pues La Responsabilidad De Llevar Altas Calificaciones, Y Su Actitud Bastante Timida, Le Cuesta Un Toque Su Vida Social.

-Le Gusta El Futbol, Si! - Ash! , No Se Por Que, Pero Tengo El Presentimiento De Que Nos Llevaremos Muy Bien.

Posteriormente La Chica Apaga La Luz De Su Cuarto, Abraza Su Suave Almohada Junto Con Una Hermosa Sonrisa Para Dormir.

Al Día Siguiente ...

Era Una Mañana De Clima Templado .

Nuestro Héroe Se Había Quedado Dormido Así , Que Se Le Había Hecho Un Poco Tarde Para Ir A Estudiar, Corriendo Con Bastantes Apuros Salio De Su Casa . Sin Fijarse De Los Semáforos , Y Evitando Varios Accidentes De Trafico , Pasados , 10 Minutos Aproximadamente , Habia Llegado Al Instituto .

Ya Habiendo Llegado Al Aula De Clase .

\- Buenas Noches Señor Ketchum , Lamento Tener Que Decirte Esto , Pero Como Has Llegado 30 Minutos Tarde , Quedate El Resto De Esta Clase Afuera , Por Favor - Le Comenta Su Maestro De Matemática .

\- Queeeee? , O Rayos , Esta Bien - Responde El Azabache .

Para Pasar Los 30 Minutos De Clase Que Aun Faltaban Para Que La Primera Hora Terminara , Ketchum Estaba Sentado Solitariamente En El Campo De Fútbol De La Academia , El Cual Estaba En La Parte De Atrás De Los Edificios . Pensando , En Si Realmente , Se Podría Jugar Al Soccer De Nuevo Tal Y Como Se Hacia Normalmente Antes .

La Brisa Refrescante De Verano En La Mañana Hacia Que El Lugar Se Tornara Bastante Agradable Para Meditar .

Y Mayor Aun Cuando Había Un Absoluto Silencio . El Sitio Perfecto Para Relajarse . En Ese Entonces Siente Que Alguien Se Le Sienta Al Lado . Y Le Realiza Una Pregunta .

\- Pensando En Los Amores ? -

-E , Que? ((Voltea A Mirar, Aquella Persona Era Serena , Que Sonríe ))

-Jajajajaja Nada , Estoy Bromeando , Pero Cuentame , Que Haces Aquí ? No Deberías Estar En Clase ? - Le Pregunta Serena .

\- Exactamente , Si , Pero Me Han Dejado Afuera Por Tardarme Un Poco , Espera ! , Y Tu Que Haces Aquí ? No Me Digas Que ? - Pregunta El Azabache .

\- E.. No ! , Nos Han Dado Permiso Para Ir A Buscar Unos Libros A La Biblioteca , (( La Señorita Se Coloca De Pie )) Bueno Tengo Que Volver A Clase , Nos Vemos Al Rato Vale ? - Comenta La De Cabello Castaño

\- Con Que Era Eso , Vale , Esta Bien -Afirma Ash .

Terminaron Los Treinta Minutos Por Fuera Y El Joven De Cabello Oscuro , Pudo Entrar A El Aula De Clase Para Asi Poder Terminar El Resto De La Jornada . Jornada Durante La Cual Se Dio Cuenta Que Su Compañero Richi , No Había Asistido En Todo El Día Lo Cual Le Pareció Bastante Extraño .

Para Cuando Terminaron Por Fin Las Clases Ash Y Serena Ya Habían Ido A La Sala De El Director , La Cual Se Situaba En Lo Mas Alto De El Edificio De Clases , Pero Ambos Se Llevaron Una Mala Sorpresa Que No Se Esperaban , No Se Les Fue Permitido Hablar Con El Director De Ninguna Manera .

Los Jóvenes Estudiantes , Decepcionados Se Retiraron De Ahí , Ya , Para Volver A Casa , Pero Cuando Estaban Cruzando La Puerta De Salida , Escucharon Un Grito Fuerte

-Joven Ketchum ! - Grito El Profesor De Física .

De Inmediato Ambos Miran Hacia Atrás .

-Profesor ! - Exclaman Los Jóvenes

\- Tengo Una Propuesta Para Ti - Comenta El Docente

\- Una Propuesta ? A Que Se Refiere Señor ? - Pregunta Ash .

\- Mira , Lo He Meditado Bastante Tiempo , Y Desde Ayer Que Hablamos , Note Que , De Verdad Te Interesa Bastante El Fútbol - Seriamente Afirma El Profesor .

\- Claro Que Si , Me Encanta Muchísimo - Dice El Azabache .

\- Así Que Responderé A La Pregunta Que Ustedes Me Realizaron El Día De Ayer

, Claro Si No Llevan Prisa Alguna - Dice El Señor

\- Por Supuesto Que No Llevamos Prisa , Cierto Serena ? - Responde El Joven De Cabello Oscuro .

\- Así Es ! - Afirma Serena .

\- En Ese Caso , Acompañadme Los Dos Al Campo De Soccer , Que Mejor Lugar Para Charlar De Fútbol Que Ese ? .

Tras Aceptar..

Los Chicos Caminaron Junto Con Su Maestro Hasta Llegar A El Lugar Que Este Les Había Indicado . El Instituto Estaba Ya Prácticamente Vacío , Así Que No Habría Nadie Que Los Interrumpiera .

El Ambiente Se Torna Tenso Pues Que Era Eso Que Les Diría El Docente ?

\- Respondere A Su Pregunta En Este Momento, Contandoles Todo.

Continuara...

Gracias Por Leer Mi Historia , Espero Que Te Haya Gustado , Capitulo Siguiente Ya Disponible :D ! Atentamente. Trainer_Froste


	3. La Temible Realidad

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon E Inazuma Eleven Junto A Sus Personajea, Son Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Creadores, La Siguiente Historia Solo Busca Entretener .*Es Recomendable Que Mientras Lea Los Dialogos y/o Conversaciones , Use Las Voces Latinas De Los Personajes, Son Las Que Mas Se Adaptan Al Escrito

**Inazuma Eleven XY –Soccer Team, The Adventure Of Ash And Serena**

Anteriormente.

El Joven Ash Ketchum, Y Su Compañera De Cabello Castaño, En Su Segundo Dia De Clase En La Academia Pegaso, Intentaron Hablar Con El Director, Plan Que No Tuvo Un Resultado Exitoso. Este No Permitia Que Los Estudiantes Entraran En Su Sala.

Por Otra Parte Cuando Todo Parecia Pintar De Color Gris, El Profesor Del Area De Recreacion Y Deporte Hace De Nuevo Su Aparicion Delante De Los Chicos Esta Vez Para Dar Respuestas A Los Dos Estudiantes, Llevandolos Al Campo De Futbol, En Donde Prometio Contarles Todo. Pero ¿Que Es Aquello Tan Misterioso Que Tiene Que Contar?. Conseguiran Ash Y Serena Una Respuesta Positiva?.

**Capitulo Tercero- La Temible Realidad, Una Sorpresa Inesperada.**

Presente. . .

Academia Pegaso De Pueblo Paleta,

12:30 Del Dia.

\- Respondere A Su Pregunta Contandoles Todo - Con Un Acento Serio, Exclamo El Docente.

Los Chicos, Se Miraron Y Sonrieron, En Un Gesto Alegre De Por Fin Sabremos Esa Respuesta.

-El Equipo De Futbol De Este Instituto Anteriormente No Habia Dado La Talla Para Enfrentar A Los Demas Equipos Que Participan En El Torneo Nacional - Afirma El Profesor.

\- Tiene Razón Pe-Pero Esa No Puede Ser Una Excusa Válida Para Acabar Con El Club, Si Cada Año Ingresan Nuevos Alumnos , Podría Ser, Que El Siguiente Año, Brille La Luz Del Sol A Nuestro Favor. - Agrega El Azabache.

-Sabes Me Agrada Tu Optimismo. Pero No Se Puede Hacer Nada Si El Director No Os Da La Autorización. Comenta El Licenciado

-Bueno , Pero Podemos Hacer Algo Para Que Nos La De? - Pregunta La Jovencita.

Aborda El Silencio Por Unos Segundos, Que Se Escucha El Sonido Del Viento.

-Esa Es La Cuestión , El Director Ha Perdido Toda La Fe Por El Deporte , Desde El Momento En Qué Se Acabo Nuestra Participación El Año pasado Al Ver La Demostracion De Los Jugadores De La Elite4, El Instituto Con El Mejor Equipo De Kanto. - Dice El Maestro

-Que Va! , Pero Si Cuando Vi La Transmision Del Partido En Mi Casa, No Se Veian Tan Fuertes, Además Un 2 - 0 No Es Mucha Diferencia , Un Poco De Entrenmiento Mas, Y Los Batimos. - Opina El Azabache.

-No Es Lo Mismo Ver Una Transmisión , Que Formar Parte De Ella, Ese Equipo Podia Haber Acabado Con Nosotros En Tan Solo El Primer Tiempo ((Sonrie)) Si Hubieran Querido, Claro Esta - Afirma El Docente

-Como Dijo? - Sorprendido Interroga Ketchum

-Que Fuerte - Exclama Serena.

-Como Acabáis De Escucharlo, Unos Jugadores Con Ese Tipo De Juego , Tuvieron Que Haber Llevado Un Entrenamiento Especial, Mucho Mas Difícil De Lo Que Ofrecen Las Escuelas . Aquí Es Dónde Realmente Llega El Problema .

\- Me Da Escalofrios, Suena Como Si Se Tratara De Algo Muy Grave, - Comenta Serena.

Hemos Llegado A La Conclusion De Que Es Un Equipo Estructurado Por La Asociación De Soccer Regional . Y Por Lo Tanto, Podria Considerarse Como Un Tipo De Fraude Que Se Lleva A Cabo En El Evento. Con La Intención De Que Los Demas Equipos No Tengan Ninguna Posibilidad De Ganar El Primer Lugar Del TFk. - Explica El Profesor - Desconocemos La Existencia De Otros Equipos Que Formen Parte De Aquello, Pero Siempre Cabe La Duda De Qué Existan Más.

-Asi Que Es Un Equipo, Qué Es Mandado Por La Misma Asociacion, Pero., Realmente Cual Es Su Intención ? Que Pueden Ganar, Con La Perdida Aproposito de Los Demas Clubes, Aghh Rayos Esto No Es Justo. - Enojado Comenta Ash.

-El Futbol es Un Deporte Que Ha Tomado Gran Popularidad Nacional, Ellos Quieren Sacar El Máximo Provecho De Eso, Para Tener Reconocimiento, Poder, Y Control De La Región , Alguien Debe Estar Incitandolos Para Llevar A Cabo Un Plan, Sobre El Cual No Tenemos Ningun Dato, Del Que Y Del Quien Esta Detras De Todo Esto. Chico El Torneo De Futbol Kanto Actual, Es Mas Misterioso De Lo Que Se Podrian Imaginar. - Agrega El Señor - Quiere Decir Que Es Corrupto? Pregunta La De Cabello Castaño.

-Asi Es, Y Para Que Nuestra Institución No Se Vea Vinculada En Tal Fraude, El Director Decidio Acabar Con Ese Deporte.

-Cielos, Jamas Se Me Hubiera Pasado Por La Cabeza Tal Cosa, Pero, No Puedo Descifrar Qué Tramaran Controlando El Soccer, Solo He Quedado Lleno De Dudas, Aggjjj, No Puedo Saberlo! - Exclama El Azabache.

-Lo Siento, Pero Esa Es Informacion Qué Actualmente No Poseo, Y Quizá Nadie Mas Posea Espero Que Lo Que Les He Contado , Halla Abierto Un Toque Vuestras Mentes. Tal Vez Lo Mas Conveniente Ahora Sea Dejar El Futbol Y Dedicarse A Otra Cosa.

O Esperar A Qué Algún Otro Instituto Se Adentre En Lo Mas Profundo Del Torneo. Lo Cual No Pasará

Que Tengan Un Buen Dia. - Dichas Esas Palabras El Profesor Se Marcha

En Ese Instante Serena Nota Que Su Compañero Esta, Actuando De Un Modo Que No Es Propio.

-Ash, Pasa Algo? - Pregunta La Chica.

-Eh?, A, No No Es Nada Solo Estaba Dandole Vueltas Al Asunto, Tu Que Piensas? De Aquello - Contesta Ash.

-Bueno, No Ha Sido Para Nada Bien, Aquello Qie Nos ha Contado El Profesor, Dejame Ver , Mmmm... , No, No Se Me Ocurre Que Pueden Planear. - Agrega Yvonne. .

-Sopas - Dice Ash.

-Pero Venga, Entre Cielo Y Tierra No Hay Nada Oculto , Tarde Que Temprano Nos Daremos Cuenta, No Lo Crees? O Almenos Eso Espero..- Comenta Serena.

\- Sabes, Tienes Razon , Mejor vamonos Ya, Me Estoy Muriendo De Hambre Jejeje - Agrega El Azabache.

-Jajajaja, Eres Muy Gracioso - Afirma La De Ojos Azules.

-No Es Ninguna Gracia ((Ash Empieza A Correr)) , A Que No Me Alcanzas, Jajaja, Que Te Dejo! - Exclama Ash.

\- Oye, Esperadme No Me Dejes Aqui Sola! - Dicho Eso La Joven Corre Tras De Ash.

Y Los Jovenes Estudiantes, Recorrieron, El Camino Como Si Fuera Un Juego De Toque.

Depspues De Unas Cuantas Calles Recorridas Constantemente, A Nuestro Amigo Azabache Se Le Termino Su Energia, Obligandolo A Parar. En Eso Su Compañera Logra Alcanzarlo Al Fin.

El Joven Parecia Estar Bastante Cansadete. Y Se Lleva Una Sorpresa.

-Oyeeee, Y Como Es Que No Estas Cansada, Es Mas, Nisiquiera Estas Sudando - Afirma Ash.

\- Eh? ...

Ja! Para Que Veas, Una Alimentacion Balanceada, Y Una Rutina De Ejercicio, Son Buenos Para la Salud. - Comenta La Chica.

-Jajajaja Eso No Te Lo Crees Ni Tu, A Decir Verdad Te Ves Un Poco Gorda - Agrega El De Cabello Oscuro.

-Oyee, Eso No Fue Un Comentario De Buen Gusto Jum ((Serena Le Da La Espalda A Ash En Sentimiento De Ofensa )).

-Jajaja No Te Enojes, Pero Si lo He Dicho En Broma, Quiza Si Me He Pasado Un Poco ((Se Torna Serio)) Enserio, Te Pido Disculpas... - Dice El De Cabello Negro.

Y Entonces Serena Se Pregunto A Sí Misma :

\- ¿Enserio Me Ha Pedido Disculpas ?

-Esta Bien, Acepto Tus Disculpas. - Normalmente Afirma La Joven

-Genial , Bueno Ahora Vamonos - Agrega Ash.

Asi, Termina Otro De Los Intensos Dias De Clase Del Joven Ash Ketchum Y Su Compañera . Y Aunque La Respuesta Que Han Obtenido Por Parte Del Docente No Ha Sido La Mejor..

Parece No Haber Causado Muchos Problemas A Su Moral...

La Primera Semana De Clase De Nuestro Amigo Ha Acabado

El Tiempo Paso En Un Abrir Y Cerrar De Ojos.

Durante Los Demas Dias De La Jornada Ash Conocio A Otro Compañero, El Viaja Desde Ciudad Verde, Para Llevar A Cabo Las Clases Cada Mañana, Ya Se Imaginaran De Quien Estoy Hablando, No Es Nada Mas Ni Menos Que Brock, Un Joven De Estatura Alta, Piel Morena Y Cabello Oscuro. Y De Buena Personalidad .

Ahora Mismo, Nuestros Compañeros , Ash, Serena Y Brock Estan En La Casa Del Azabache , Con Intenciones De Viajar A Ciudad Verde, Pues Nuestro Amigo Moreno, Les Ha Contado Que Cerca De Donde Vive Se Encuentra Una De Las Sedes De La Asociacion De Soccer Regional. La Organizacion Que Lleva A Cabo El Evento. Esta Seria Una Buena Oportunidad Para Buscar Un Poco De Informacion Entre Sus Archivos. En Este Momento Una De Sus Aventuras Inicia.

Presente.

Sabado ... , Casa De Ash Ketchum

-Ash! , Ya Nos Vamos - Exclama Serena.

-Es Un Poco Lento.- Agrega Brock. - Asi No Vamos A Alcanzar El Transmilenio.

En El Instante,, Ash Cierra Las Puertas De Su Casa

-Bien , Chicos, Estoy Listo!

Es Hora De Partir- Agrega Ash

-Por Fin, Casi Se Pasa El Dia! Exclama La De Cabello Castaño

-A Mi Me Parecio Que Pasaron Mil Años, Te Demoras Mas Que Una Chica - Dice Brock

-Ni Yo Me Demoro Tanto Y Eso Que Soy Una Chica , Jajajaja - Comenta La De Ojos Azules

-Deberias Aprender De Serena, Ash. - Dice El Moreno

Los Dos Se Colocan A Reir!

-Oigan, Ya No Bromeen, Y Vamonos - Exclama Serio Ash.

Nuestros Amigos, Comienzan A Caminar, Hacia El Centro De Pueblo Paleta Para Después Alli Tomar El Transporte Que Los Llevara A Ciudad Verde.

Mientras Tanto En la Parada Del Tren, Los Chicos Hablan De Lo Que Podria Decirse Que Es Un Mandato. Un Joven De Cabello Largo De Aspecto Misterioso Escucha Sin Querer Las Palabras De Nuestros Amigos Mientras Pasa Por Al lado De Ellos A Lo Lejos Este Se Dice A Si :

-No Conseguiran Nada En La Asociación De Soccer Regional. Genial, Son Otros Que Se Han Dado Cuenta Y Empiezan A Sospechar .

El Tipo Misterioso Desaparece Del Lugar Continuando Con Su Camino. . .

-Mirad, Chicos Ya Hemos Llegado- Aclama Ash.

-Wow, Es Una Ciudad Grande! - Afirma Serena.

-Asi Es, Esta Es Ciudad Verde, Y Es Cierto Lo Que Dices Serena!

Pero Existen Otras Ciudades Mucho Mas Grandes.

-Grandes Como, Como Luminalia? - Interroga Serena .

-Que Es Luminalia? - Pregunta Ash.

-Es Una Ciudad De La Region De Kalos, Mucho Mas Grande Que Ciudad Verde, Ash - Responde Brock.

\- Region Kalos? Y Alli Tambien Juegan Soccer ? - Interroga El Chico De Cabello Negro.

-Eso No Importa Ash Ahora Tenemos Que Ir A La Asociacion Recuerdas? - Opina El Moreno

-Es Cierto Lo Que Dice Brock, Vamos - Exclama Serena.

-Tienen Razón - Comenta Ash

Todos Se Colocan En Marcha, Y Ahora Tendran Que Dirigirse A La Sede Del Soccer .

Mientras Tanto En La Academia Pegaso De Pueblo Paleta.

-Segun Los Datos Que Me Han Enviado, Los Jovenes Que Se Dirigen Hacia La Sede De Ciudad Verde , Parece Que Son Estudiantes De Aqui-Comenta El Joven De Cabello Largo - Pero Parece Que Esta Institucion No Tiene Club De Fútbol. Es Una Verdadera Pena..!

Continuara...!

*El Proximo Capitulo Se Publicara El Dia Miercoles, 08 De Abril De 2015 . Gracias Por Leer Mi Historia , Espero Que Te Haya Gustado , Atentamente. Trainer_Froste


	4. Cita De Investigación

Disclaimer: Pokemon E Inazuma Eleven Junto A Sus Personajes, Son Propiedad De Sus Respectivos Creadores ; La Siguiente Historia Solo Busca Entretener . *Es Recomendable Que Mientras Lea Los Dialogos y/o Conversaciones Use Las Voces Latinas De Los Personajes, Son Las Que Mas Se Adaptan Al Escrito

**Inazuma Eleven XY -Soccer Team , The Adventure Of Ash And Serena **

Anteriormente ,

Nuestros compañeros Ash y Serena Yvonne por fin habían logrado descubrir la razón por la cual el club de soccer del instituto pegaso había sido clausurado ; Por parte del profesor del área de recreación , tras escuchar aquellas palabras el joven azabache y su compañera deciden que deben investigar mas a fondo la gravedad del problema y ahí es cuando aparece brock un chico de estatura alta que va a clase de tercero .

Aquel le cuenta a nuestros héroes que viene de ciudad verde un sitio no tan lejano de pueblo paleta . y que el lugar en donde reside se encuentra a pocos metros de nada mas que , Una de las sedes de la Asociación de Fútbol Juvenil que estan distribuidas nacionalmente .

Al tanto de la noticia los tres compañeros decidieron partir el fin de semana con destino a aquella ciudad . Durante el transcurso del viaje un joven de aspecto misterioso hace su aparición pero no se interpone delante de Ash y sus amigos .

Ahora , Ash , Brock Y Serena Se Encuentran En Ciudad Verde En Frente De La Asociación . Pero...

Encontrarán pruebas en ese lugar que les permita resolver el profundo misterio ?

**Capítulo Cuarto - Cita De Investigación En Las Instalaciones De La AFJ **

Ciudad Verde , Instalaciones De La AFJ , Presente ...

-Halaa ! , así que esta es la sede !- exclama Ash -Es un lugar bastante grande .

-así es , ahora solo tenemos que entrar ahí, y buscar en las bibliotecas -comenta el joven moreno .

-bueno , ya que estamos aquí , no hay tiempo que perder , chicos vamos -opina serena .

En ese instante los tres se adentran en el lugar . ya adentro de las instalaciones todos se llevan una gran sorpresa , es un sitio muy elegante y organizado con bastante parecido a la oficina de un banco , con su respectivas salas de espera lugares de atención y demas cuartos . los jóvenes se quedaron sin movimiento por unos segundos , ya que como no conocían el lugar , no tenían la menor idea de por donde empezar a buscar .

Para ese entonces una de las secretarias se acerca a ellos Y Amablemente Les Pregunta En Que Puede Ayudarlos .

-Disculpe , señora estamos buscando las bibliotecas podría decirnos por donde se encu... - Dice el joven azabache , quien es interrumpido por su compañero moreno , brock quien se agacha y toma la mano de la chica

-podría ayudarme a descifrar los sentimientos de mi corazón , hermosa señorita ..!-Comenta Brock en un tono romántico .

Ash Y Serena se quedan avergonzados por la actuación cursi de su querido amigo .

\- Brock, no es el mo-momento para eso ... - con timidez , añade la chica de cabello castaño .

-((la secretaria sonríe )) soy una mujer casada .

Escuchadas esas palabras el joven de cabello oscuro realiza una acción de decepción.

Y a si mismo se dice -no era necesaria , tanta maldad.

-entonces , me habían preguntado , sobre las bibliotecas -comenta la secretaria - venga acompañadme los llevare hasta allí .

-Estupendo -Exclaman Ash Y Serena .

la amable señorita guió a nuestros compañeros , enseñándoles que era cada cuarto de las instalaciones como si se tratara de una excursión escolar , el joven azabache y su compañera estaban bastante emocionados ,pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su compañero .

Hasta que llegaron al lugar , la señorita les menciona con tono amable : - es aquí !.

La sala era bastante grande , y en ella contenía un gran número de repisas en las cuales se situaban cada uno de los libros , mesas computadoras y entre otras cosas . el ambiente era agradable con bastante silencio y aire acondicionado .

-Aquí podrán encontrar toda la información de fútbol que buscan , es para una tarea ? - comenta la señorita .

-es impresionante..! Agrega Ash.

\- si , es para un trabajo escolar - responde serena .

-ya veo , espero que encuentren lo que necesiten , si necesitan ayuda me hacen avisar , encantada de ayudarlos , que tengan un buen día - amablemente dice la secretaria , y se marcha.

-es mejor que empecemos , tenemos mucho material en donde buscar - Afirma la jovencita . -brock estas bien ?

-es la primera chica que me ha rechazado -dice brock

-no te preocupes amigo , ya encontraras a otras chicas que te rechacen - le dice el azabache .

-tu callate Ash !

Los tres jóvenes empiezan a buscar distribuyéndose por las repisas , revisando cada uno de los títulos de libros . pues su objetivo era encontrar uno que hablara sobre el TFK .

brock prefirió buscar en los archivos de los ordenadores para ver si encontraba algo interesante pero para su mala fortuna pasaron muchas horas y la búsqueda no daba ningún resultado .

-a lo mejor es imposible que aquí encontremos algo , esa información debe de estar guardada en otro lugar , o quizá nisiquiera exista - se dice a si mismo brock .

pronto empezaba a hacerse tarde . hasta que serena se percato de un libro que estaba en la parte alta de la repisa numero 3 .

\- sera posible ? - se interroga la chica . - rayos esta demasiado alto necesitó buscar una escalera .

En el instante un chico de cabello rubio que estaba sentado en una de las mesas leyendo un libro ,se coloca de pie y decide acercarsele .

\- disculpa , necesitas ayuda ? -?

Serena se toma por sorpresa , y voltea a mirar .

-eh? - interroga la joven

-necesitas ayuda? , te note algo perdida , buscas un libro en especial ? - pregunta el chico misterioso.

-bueno , yo ... en realidad iba por una escalera para bajar aquel libro que esta allá (( serena indica con su mano el libro )) .

\- Dejame Ver , mmm el manual de normas y estructura del Torneo De Fútbol Kanto ?-Interroga El Chico Rubio - En un segundo te lo bajo .

Entonces el joven parece activar una función de su bolsa , en la cual se acciona una mano de metal como si se tratase de un robot la cual usa para bajar el libro de lo alto . serena al ver aquella escena se queda muy sorprendida .

-Aquí tienes ! - exclama el chico rubio .

-E-es-esto .!?

muchas gracias - comenta la de cabello castaño

-no ha sido nada , lo he hecho con gusto ((el chico sonríe )) - juegas al fútbol ? - interroga el joven .

-Bueno Yo ... - estaba contestando la chica cuando es interrumpida por sus dos compañeros , Ash y Brock .

-Serena ! -Exclama El Azabache - encontraste algo ? .

El Joven azabache y su compañero se acercan .

-lamentablemente no he conseguido encontrar algo en los archivos de la computadora - dice Brock .

-Bueno - Exclama El Rubio - Yo me tengo que ir , espero poder verte de nuevo .

-esta bien y muchas gracias ! comenta la jovencita .

Sus Amigos Confundidos , Le preguntan , de quien se trata ?

pregunta , a la cual la chica de ojos azules responde :

\- es solo un chico que me ha ayudado a conseguir este libro - Tachaaaaaannn ! . ((Serena les muestra el libro )) .

-Woow , normas y estructura del TFK ? estupendo ! -afirma ketchum .

\- no lo se , están seguros de que lo que están buscando estara alli? - pregunta el moreno .

-no tengo la menor idea (( responde serena sonriendo )) per o a lo mejor encontremos algo .

Terminada su búsqueda en aquella biblioteca los tres ; deciden prestar aquel libro que serena había encontrado dejando la tarjeta de id de brock .

-que bueno que hayan encontrado lo que necesitaban - comenta alegre la secretaria .

los jóvenes agradecen , y deciden marcharse ya que era un poco tarde pero antes Ash se percata de un cartel publicitario en donde se mostraban las fechas de inscripción para el torneo de fútbol juvenil .

-Algún día podre participar allí - se dice a si mismo el azabache .

Nuestros héroes se separan para cuando llegan a la estación de ciudad verde .

-creo que por ahora es el adiós - afirma Brock .

ya habiéndose despedido de su compañero ash y serena deciden volver a pueblo paleta .

\- Estamos mas cerca de descubrir el misterio , no lo crees serena ? - le pregunta ash.

-yo creo que apenas estamos empezando - responde la de cabello claro .

\- Quizá si , si tienes razón ! - afirma el azabache .

En un movimiento inesperado ash coloca su mano sobre la de su compañera castaña Sin querer .

Serena tras sentirla reacciona y voltea a mirar .

-Ash ? (( para su sorpresa el chico azabache se encontraba entre dormido y con sus ojos cerrados , para evitar el mareo )) Ow .

En ese entonces una pareja de adultos mayores que estaba ubicada en frente de nuestros amigos le causa gracia .

-Mira! Recuerdas cuando me tocaba despertarte del autobús ?cada vez que realizabamos un viaje - dice la señora .

-que ? Jajaja , que buenos tiempos si fuera por mi , nos bajaríamos en los lugares equivocados jojojojo .

Ambos ríen ...

En Poco tiempo llegaron devuelta a pueblo paleta .

\- Juuuuuuu , al fin , ya me estaba fastidiando ese olor a gasolina - comenta ash - hogar dulce hogar .

\- jajajajajaja que va ? pero si te has quedado dormido ! - le cuenta serena .

\- Eh? Bueno es que no puedo evitarlo no soy muy bueno para vía...

\- tranquilo no tienes por que explicarme - interrumpe serena .

Pasan unos segundos en silencio ..

\- Entonces nos veremos luego - agrega el azabache .

-si ! - responde serena .

\- Adiós ! - eclama ash

\- adiós ! - dice la de cabello castaño .

Nuestros amigos se separan para ir a sus casas terminada la tarea que debían hacer en ciudad verde . el cielo estaba oscuro pues ya era de noche . Mientras nuestra compañera de ojos azules caminaba para su casa por las solitarias calles . El joven misterioso de cabello largo aparece nuevamente en frente de la chica , y pasa al lado de ella ...

-Yvonne , debes alejarte del soccer Lo Sabes Muy Bien - murmura suavemente el tipo .

Serena Alcanza A Escuchar Un Poco Aquella Voz , Y Asustada Voltea A Mirar ,pero cuando mira no ve a nadies .

-Que .. que fue eso ? Mi apellido acaso lo dijo ese chico ? -asustada se dice a si . - ese chico era real ? . o fue mi ... mi imaginación ?

Con un poco de suspenso continua su camino la jovencita sin darse cuenta de que aquel tipo aun estaba observándola discretamente . mientras hablaba con alguien por el teléfono

-Si , acabo de ver de frente a Serena Yvonne , bueno ... Parece no plantear jugar fútbol el instituto en donde estudia actualmente no tiene un club .

que ? , Que un joven llamado Ash ketchum Se Ha Integrado En Aquella Escuela ? Esta bien investigare mas a fondo . cambio y fuera . (( el joven cuelga el teléfono)) Ketchum eh ? Ese apellido me suena de algo y no se de que ?

Continuara ...

Gracias Por Leer Mi Historia :D , El Siguiente Capitulo Estara Disponible El Miercoles 15 De Abril De 2015


	5. El Nuevo Estudiante De Intercambio

Un hermoso día de lunes en el que la brisa del amanecer era refrescante que se podía escuchar el sonido del viento.

Cerca de las 6:30 am en el instituto de Pegaso dos hombres estaban llevando a cabo una discusión.

Academia Pegaso Oficina del Director, Presente…

-Entrenador Sycamore, la decisión es suya pero sabrá usted a lo que atenerse debe te queda claro?

\- pero señor director almenos no podemos darnos una última oportunidad? Libremente por las buenas – exclama el entrenador.

-ya te lo he dicho, esa es mi opinión y no pienso cambiarla – comenta el señor director.

-phm , con su permiso, me retiro –agrega el docente.

-vale, piénsalo muy bien, no te gustaría colocar en juego tu carrera o si? –interroga el director

\- ((suspiro)) – Sycamore.

El profesor se retiró escuchadas aquellas palabras.

Mientras tanto , nuestros compañeros se encontraban dispuestos a iniciar un nuevo día de escuela la campana sonó la jornada de clase estaba por empezar .

**Inazuma Eleven XY –Soccer Team , The adventure of Ash and Serena.**

**Capitulo Quinto –El nuevo estudiante de intercambio, ¿Quien es realmente N?.**

Tras pasar una intensa primera parte de las clases llena de números y ecuaciones matemáticas , nuestro compañero Ash Ketchum exhausto se dirigió a la cafetería para reponer sus energías después de las extensas horas .mientras caminaba , a cada paso que daba estada preocupado por su compañero de salón Richie que después del primer día no ha asistido nuevamente el azabache quería contarle que con sus amigos estaban intentando averiguar el misterio detrás del torneo de futbol juvenil pues quizá este podría echarles también una mano así que se dejó de sus preocupaciones para cuando llego a la cafetería y se dijo a si mismo : "quizá mañana asista a clase "pidió su orden y se ubicó en una de las mesas del establecimiento para esperarla entonces su compañera de cabello castaño quien había estado buscándolo por toda la escuela , al fin lo encuentra y se acerca hacia el para dialogar nuestro compañero azabache estaba distraído así que se sorprende cuando escucha su voz :

\- así que aquí te encontrabas! , te he estado buscando por toda la institución – afirma la joven chica.

-hola serena, cuéntame tienes algo que decirme? – interroga dudosamente nuestro compañero

-Acaso lo has olvidado? ( la joven saca un libro de su bolsa ) , tenemos que leernos este libro para ver si encontramos algo interesante – responde nuestra compañera de ojos azules

-Ah , el libro por supuesto que no lo había olvidado , tan solo no lo recordaba en este momento – exclama el de cabello negro.

La conversación es interrumpida por la señora que atiende en la cafetería, para entregarle la comida a nuestro amigo azabache.

-Genial mmmm huele delicioso – Exclama Ash

-Espera, pensé que ya habías tomado una merienda entonces te dejare desayunar tranquilo -agrega la jovencita de ojos azules – me buscas al rato vale.

Cuando la jovencita se había colocado de pie dispuesta a marcharse el chico azabache le toma de su bolsa.

-Serena no te vayas aún no hemos dialogado sobre el libro –le dice su compañero – quieres algo de comer? Te invito, esto está delicioso.

La chica de cabello castaño sonríe un poco avergonzada.

-¿Acaso me invito a comer algo? – se decía con voz baja para sí misma.

-Ash , te lo agradezco mucho pero ya he desayunado antes no te preocupes- responde con timidez.

-Estas segura? Bueno si tú lo dices entonces miremos el libro – opina el chico de cabello oscuro

-Si – Exclama Serena.

Los dos compañeros empezaron a leer el libro que habían obtenido en la biblioteca de la Asociación juvenil de soccer de ciudad Verde.

Su amigo Brock, que los había estado buscando por la misma situación se percata de que sus compañeros están en la cafetería y decide ir allí se queda por un momento en la entrada observando a el azabache y a la castaña de una manera algo culpable.

-no sé por qué pero me suena a que esos dos se llevan bastante bien debería entrar? Y qué tal si interrumpo algo importante –piensa nuestro compañero moreno.-parece una cita mejor los veo al rato.

En eso un chico de aspecto diferente se acerca hacia Brock. Y le coloca su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros.

-No crees que el amor es algo especial e incomprensible? –dice el chico.

Brock se sale de onda y se aleja un toque.

-No lo sé , espera un momento y tu quién eres?- interroga el joven moreno.

-(el joven le extiende su mano derecha para presentarse), creo que no me he presentado debidamente me llamo N mucho gusto Brock.

-N? esto …. Como es que sabes mi nombre?-pregunta muy sorprendido Brock.

-Se los nombres de muchas personas esto es una institución no? Creo que es esencial aprenderte el nombre de tus compañeros de clase –tranquilamente responde N.

-Pero no te había visto nunca por aquí amigo –seriamente agrega Brock.

-Es porque soy un alumno de intercambio acabo de ingresar el día de hoy – amablemente le responde el joven de cabello celeste quien dichas esas palabras se adentra en la cafetería hacia donde están Ash y Serena,

-A Dónde vas? – Pregunta Brock – que tipo tan extraño- se dice a si mismo.

Nuestro compañero azabache y la jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos azules estaban bastante entretenidos que son sorprendidos para cuando llega N.

-Disculpa, eres Ash Ketchum cierto?- (Observa a la chica) Y tú debes de ser Serena Yvonne - pregunta N.

-Te conozco?, como es que sabes mi nombre?-le pregunta Ash sorprendido.

-quien eres tú?- Interroga Serena.

-En primera, lamento interrumpir me disculpo con vosotros, ahora mi nombre es N y soy un alumno de intercambio mucho gusto , los estaba buscando en especial a ti ash.

-A mí?- Interroga el azabache.

-por asuntos casuales me di cuenta de que estas intentando regresar el club de futbol a este instituto.- comenta el de cabello celeste – es eso cierto?

-Bueno en parte; ala y como te has dado cuenta? –pregunta Ash –déjame adivinar es que tu también quieres jugar al futbol, no es así?

-(N sonríe), podría decirse –opina el joven.

-Estupendo, (El azabache mira a su compañera)

En ese instante llega Brock en bastantes apuros con una excusa para hacer que sus compañeros abandonen la conversación. El chico moreno les cuenta que ha hallado una información que podría ser de sumo interés para todos haciendo que la curiosidad invada a el chico azabache y a su compañera. N entiende que se tienen que marchar así que todos se despiden cordialmente.

Ash y sus amigos se dirigen hacia el campo de soccer para dialogar aquella información que Brock les había prometido. Ya en el campo el joven moreno les aclara la situación , que se trataba de una excusa y les comenta sobre el nuevo estudiante de intercambio haciendo que el ambiente se llene de interrogantes los jóvenes exceptuando a Ash comenzaron a dudar y aceptaron que se sorprendieron cuando aquel menciono sus nombres ¿Quién es N realmente?. Con esa pregunta en su cabeza nuestros amigos regresaron a clases para terminar la jornada estudiantil.

Pasado el tiempo y terminadas todas las clases ya es hora de volver a casa en la salida del instituto se reencuentran Ash Brock y Serena para concluir la conversación que habían iniciado anteriormente dialogadas las dudas, todos quedan en el acuerdo de no prestarle mucha confianza al nuevo estudiante hasta que no pasara más tiempo y lograran descubrir su verdadera identidad dichas esas palabras Brock se despide cordialmente y el azabache con su compañera siguen su camino , mientras caminaban tranquilamente se escucha un fuerte llamado para Ash los chicos voltean a mirar de quien se trataba , era nada menos que N .

-Si? Cuéntame N-dice Ash.

-Ash , disculpa podría pedirte un favor – amablemente comenta el de cabello celeste

-claro, que sucede? –seriamente responde Ash.

-Quiero que … practiquemos un poco al futbol –dice N –es que … me gustaría ver que tal juegas claro , si no es mucha molestia .

El azabache lo piensa por unos segundos hasta que se convence para responder.

-Quieres que juguemos al futbol , pues jugaremos al futbol – afirma el chico.

-buena respuesta, no esperaba menos de alguien que siente pasión por este deporte –agrega N –agradezco que hayas aceptado y de paso prometo ayudarte a entrenar.

-Vale , entonces cuando nos encontramos? – interroga Ash.

-Esta tarde , en el campo de futbol libre del parque te parece bien a las tres? –comenta N.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos allí , N – responde Ash.

-Te lo agradezco nuevamente – exclama el de cabello celeste.

-No tienes por qué (Sonríe Ash) .

Aceptado el entrenamiento de su compañero, todos se despiden en dirección hacia sus casas serena le comenta con preocupación a su compañero azabache que tenga mucho cuidado , ya que no se sabe realmente de quien se trata , Ash nota la preocupación de su amiga y le responde que no tiene de que preocuparse y que será cuidadoso escuchadas esas palabras la jovencita de cabello claro pudo sentir un poco de tranquilidad pero no completamente no podía evitar sentir apuro .

Hogar de Serena Yvonne , dos y treinta de la tarde , Presente...

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , pronto era el tiempo en el que Ash tendria su entrenamiento junto al nuevo chico .

nuestra compañera de cabello castaño sentía curiosidad haciendo que no pudiera permanecer en su cuarto tranquilamente "Tengo que ir" se mencionaba a si misma mientras daba vueltas en su cama . después de un rato de darle tiempo al asunto se decide.

Hogar de Ash Ketchum , dos y cincuenta de la tarde , Presente...

El azabache estaba bastante emocionado de practicar soccer como siempre lo hace , pero se percataba de que el dia de hoy tendria un entrenamiento bastante especial ya que hace mucho tiempo que no jugaba junto a alguien. no podia evitar las ansias de probar su nivel con el de otro asi que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se alisto confiado de si se despidio de su madre .

-Que emoción, ya es la hora ! - Exclamo el azabache.

**Continuara…..**

Gracias Por Leer Mi Historia :D Espero Que Te Haya Gustado El Siguiente Capitulo Sera Publicado el Dia Miercoles 22 De Abril De 2015 .


	6. Entrenamiento Especial

**Anteriormente,** en el instituto

Nuestros amigos conocieron a un chico bastante misterioso él era un joven Alumno de estatura normal, de un blanco tono de piel, cabello largo color celeste y ojos azules. El estudiante de intercambio se presentó delante Ash, Serena y Brock con el nombre de "N" dándoles una sorpresa a aquellos parecía ya conocerlos.

Los tres estudiantes entraron en duda y acordaron para variar no brindarle demasiada confianza hasta que supieran más acerca de el pero este en la salida de la academia le propuso un juego de soccer a Ash al cual nuestro compañero de cabello negro respondió de manera afirmativa; Ahora falta poco para que el entrenamiento comience veremos si realmente N pretende algo con Ash o no.

**Inazuma Eleven XY –Soccer Team, The adventure of Ash and Serena**

**Capitulo Sexto –Entrenamiento Especial , Un Vistazo Al Soccer Del Mañana. **

Cerca de las quince horas Ash Ketchum se dirigió hacia el parque central de pueblo paleta en donde llevaría a cabo un entrenamiento especial junto a su compañero N, nuestro héroe llevaba una expresión de gran emoción en su rostro mientras caminaba por las calles del municipio las cuales no eran tan extensas y en su gran mayoría de una forestal apariencia agradable . El Azabache tardo poco tiempo en llegar al parque en donde había un campo de futbol justamente en donde estaba esperándolo su compañero asi que se acercó corriendo hacia donde el y cuando este lo mira le dice :

-Asi que al fin has decidido venir.

-Claro que si , en eso habíamos quedado ¿no? Acaso ¿pensabas que faltaría? –Afirma el chico Azabache.

N sonríe y entonces responde:

-Bueno, ¿quieres empezar? Primero dime en qué posición te adaptas para jugar, Ash.

-He estado practicando para ser delantero – Exclamo Ash.

-Asi que delantero –comenta N – está bien, realicemos un rápido calentamiento para que me hagas una demostración de tiro.

-Como tú digas – responde nuestro compañero de cabello negro.

Los dos chicos antes de comenzar a jugar practicaron un respectivo calentamiento de 10 minutos realizando una gran variedad de diferentes ejercicios y dando vueltas alrededor de todo el campo, en donde N pudo notar que el chico de cabello negro era sumamente inferior a su persona en velocidad y quizá también en resistencia.

El calentamiento pronto termino y llego la hora del verdadero reto.

-Muy bien Ash demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz – Exclama el joven de cabello celeste – tira a puerta.

Ash recibe el balón de futbol por parte de su compañero por fin el momento esperado había llegado.

-Está bien, tengo que demostrarle a N el resultado de mis entrenamientos – Se dijo a si mismo el Azabache en voz baja.

Dichas aquellas palabras Ash arranca con una gran velocidad desde el centro de la cancha driblando el esférico de manera perfecta nada sorprendente para N era lo básico que un jugador de futbol debería saber ; Estando a un cuarto de cancha cara a cara contra la portería el jugador de cabello negro realiza un disparo con toda su fuerza que termina adentro de esta pero N sigue sin inmutarse.

-¿Que te pareció eso? , Amigo –Le pregunta Ash con un tono de seguridad.

-A decir verdad pensé que realizarías una súper técnica de tiro – responde N.

-¿Una súper técnica de tiro?, bueno es que… no me había puesto a pensar en eso – Le comenta Ash.

-Te consideras un delantero pero no llevas ninguna súper técnica bajo la manga ¿es una broma? –Afirma N –como lo suponía necesitas más entrenamiento, deberías empezar con algo más básico como en la defensa o el centro del campo.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? – Le pregunta Ash.

-No insinuó nada, solo te digo que es lo que debes hacer- Amablemente responde el joven de ojos azules.

-Entonces tira tu haber que tal lo haces –seriamente exclama el Azabache.

El chico ignora sus palabras y le pasa el balón nuevamente:

-Continuemos con el entrenamiento, Ash intenta mantener el esférico el mayor tiempo que puedas .

-¿Qué quieres decir? – interroga Ash .

-Intenta regatearme– Responde N.

Los jugadores se sitúan adentro del campo de juego para cuando N da la señal de comienzo nuestro héroe empieza a correr en dirección contraria con el objetivo de evitar los ataques del jugador de ojos azules, Ash voltea a ver hacia atrás y mira que N se encuentra quieto en el mismo lugar de inicio: -¿Qué es lo que está tramando? ¿Por qué no viene a atacarme?-Se dice a si mismo en voz baja. –¡Prepárate!- Exclama su compañero. Quien empieza a correr hacia el lado derecho del campo Ash se percata y rápidamente continua corriendo hacia el lado contrario con el balón , casi llegando al extremo derecho de la cancha el jugador de cabello celeste detiene su ritmo de un modo impresionante y cambia de dirección ágilmente aumenta la velocidad reduciendo el campo de escapatoria del Azabache mientras se acerca . –Rayos que rápido es - Exclama ash – tengo que buscar una manera de evadirlo. El jugador de cabello negro se detiene para cambiar su dirección mientras está en el centro derecho del campo pero es sorprendido por N que con una plancha hace que este pierda la posesión del balón y caiga al pizo.

-¡Ouch! – Exclamo por el impacto, Ash – Vaya, N que rápido eres.

-No está mal, para un principiante claro- le dice N – has hecho que corra un poco

El azabache entiende la indirecta:

-Ok, veamos cuanto tiempo puedes mantener el balón tu.

-Venga ¡Atácame con todo! – Grita N retándolo.

-Ya verás no duraras ni cinco minutos – comenta el chico de cabello oscuro.

Ash se coloca de pie y con una mirada seria se dirige hacia N: - Agggg Ya lo tengo – Exclama. Mientras intenta rebasarlo pero su enemigo se reaccióna justo cuando este está lo bastante cerca y le regatea fácilmente con un sombrero. – ¿Qué?- pregunta Ash – Rayos otra vez. El azabache realiza una plancha pero N nuevamente evita el ataque esta vez saltando. – ¿Es todo? – Interroga El de cabello celeste. –Agggg una vez más – le dice Ash .

Después de unos veinte intentos más, Ash se siente algo cansado y N comprende que no vale la pena ya es hora de terminar: - Y para terminar observa esto, Ash – Afirma Su compañero. Después de decirle eso a él azabache se dirige hacia la portería contraria de la que tiro Ash hace un rato cuando está frente a frente este realiza unos movimientos bastante extraños salta y gira en torno al balón mientras está en el aire creando una especie de campo de aire o torbellino alrededor de este mismo se trataba de una súper técnica, Arriba del esférico lo impacta con una chilena: -Mira Ash , esta es mi súper técnica de tiro " Impulso Aéreo" . El balón entra con una enorme fuerza debido a la capa de aire que le rodeaba.

-Wow, que tiro más sorprendente – Se dijo a si mismo Ash en un bajo tono de voz.

Cuando El Jugador de cabello celeste se acerca al azabache trayendo el balón entre sus manos, este con gran emoción lo idolatra diciéndole que su tiro fue muy estupendo, N le comenta que no ha sido para tanto y le explica que es un tiro de tipo viento de nivel básico Ash a su vez le relata que ya había visto chuts como aquel pero nunca había presenciado uno, su compañero le aconseja que practique bastante si quiere lograr jugar algún día en el tan mencionado torneo de soccer Ash se anima bastante Así que los dos jugadores empezaron a charlar sobre la dificultad de los equipos que participan en el TFK .

El resto de la tarde paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tras el entrenamiento pronto era ya de noche así que los dos compañeros se despidieron cordialmente y se prometieron uno al otro volver a entrenar juntos muy pronto, en cuanto Ash mejore un poco mas.

El entrenamiento especial que tuvieron Ash y N término de una manera mejor de lo que se esperaba y sirvió para aumentar los ánimos de nuestro héroe a continuar con el intento de volver el club de futbol del instituto de Pegaso.

Mientras tanto en la noche…..

Ash se dirigió hacia la casa de Serena para contarle sobre el gran entrenamiento que realizo. Serena así mismo estaba muy contenta de ver a Ash. El Azabache iba con un balón entre sus brazos así que la invito al campo de futbol.

-Estas diciendo que ¿quieres que vayamos al parque a estas horas? Pregunta la jovencita

-Asi Es ¿Quieres Acompañarme? Serena – Interroga El Chico de cabello oscuro

-Está Bien ¿por qué no?- Responde Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica decidió acompañar al Azabache hasta el parque, el mismo lugar en donde cuando fue tarde jugo al futbol con su compañero de cabello celeste pues Ash le contaría todo lo que sucedió en ese lugar. No tardaron en llegar ahí, la noche era fría el cielo estaba despejado lleno de muchas estrellas y una hermosa luna llena acompañaba a los jóvenes.

-Ash , mira que hermoso está el cielo – le dice su compañera de ojos azules

El chico mira a la joven a los ojos:

-¿Sabes lo que significa? – Le pregunta Ash.

Serena se sonroja un poco e interroga:

-Que ¿qué significa?

-Que es hora de jugar al futbol- Exclama Ash con emoción – te pedí que me acompañaras porque necesito practicar, estoy seguro que me serias me gran ayuda, Serena.

-No tienes remedio – comenta la chica – pero Ash , hace mucho tiempo que no juego futbol enserio ¿crees que pueda ayudarte?

-Bueno, te gusta el futbol ¿no es así? – dice Ash. – Te aseguro que me ayudaras bastante.

El chico le pasa el balón a su compañera de ojos azules y corre hacia el campo:

-¡Vamos Serena! – Exclamaba el joven.

-¡Siii!- Grito Alegremente Esta misma.

Mientras juntos se divertían y la noche los acompañaba Ash le iba contando sobre su entrenamiento cerca de las veintiuna horas, nuestros amigos estaban boca arriba mirando hacia el cielo en la mitad del campo.

-Sabes Ash, Creo que ha sido maravilloso poder conocerte- Dice La de cabello castaño.

-Pienso lo mismo, y a pesar de que ha sido poco tiempo la pasión por el soccer ha hecho que parezcan años – Dice Ash.

\- ¿Eso piensas? – Interroga Serena.

-¿Ves todas esas estrellas? – Responde El Azabache.

-Sí, son muy hermosas- Afirma la Chica.

-Simbolizan el inicio de nuestras aventuras y todo lo que nos falta recorrer – Dice el chico.

En eso el Profesor Sycamore iba pasando en su auto y se percata de sus dos alumnos, los mismos quienes habían sugerido saber la verdad del Club de Futbol al verlos en el campo de futbol a tales horas de la noche hace que se dé cuenta de la pasión que aquellos sienten por ese deporte.

-Debo admitir que ese Ketchum lleva un gran espíritu- Se dice a si mismo Sycamore – Y no se cansara hasta descubrir lo que se oculta en el torneo de futbol juvenil.

**Continuara…..**

**Gracias por leer mi historia :D , espero que te haya gustado. y si es así no olvides de seguirla o dejarme una revisión, Atiendo vuestras opiniones chicos ; El próximo capitulo se publicara el día miércoles 29 de Abril de 2015. **


End file.
